Gauntlet Classic
|manufacturer = Bravado |price = $615,000 $461,250 (trade price) (Southern San Andreas Super Autos) |related = Stallion Phoenix Tampa Ruiner Sabre Turbo Dukes Ellie Tulip Vamos Challenger |makeyear = |swankness = 3/5 |dashtype = Dukes (needle) Dominator (dial texture) |inttxd = Muscle Old White |carcols = |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = }} |modelname = gauntlet3 |handlingname = GAUNTLET3 |textlabelname = GAUNTLET3 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 90 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = Gauntlet }} The Bravado Gauntlet Classic is a muscle car featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the The Diamond Casino & Resort update, released on August 8, 2019, during the Gauntlet Classic Week event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Gauntlet Classic is based on the . The blue "A/C" badges under the Gauntlet name is based on the performance marker. The Gauntlet Classic features a narrower front end, with four circular headlights on either side of the grille and two smaller lamps below the front bumper, in a similar manner to its modern counterpart. Its hood sports a small bulge and a cutout for the scoop. The rear end sports square tail lights, that are inspired by the ones found on the , along with circular reverse lights seen below the rear bumper. Its interior is unique, sporting the same "Dominator" dials used in the Gauntlet, but the dials themselves are larger and rearranged, with the speedometer and tachometer centered on the driver side. The section holding the gauges has a wooden panelling with chrome trimming around. Being a classic muscle car, the vehicle sports traditional foot pedals and gear shifter. The headlights have a special animated "fading" effect when turned on and off. In addition, the lower front lights are functional on high beam. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Gauntlet Classic has a relatively nippy handling and has admirable grip around corners. In addition, the Gauntlet Classic does not spin out as easily as its original counterpart, and in an event of a spin-out, it can be easily corrected. Its suspension is relatively stiff and doesn't lose control over bumps and curbs, and its braking power is excellent. It also has a relatively high acceleration along with its high top speed. Even without upgrades, the Gauntlet Classic is a complete force to be reckoned with in the Muscle class. It can also take punishments relatively well from collisions and gunfire. The Gauntlet Classic has one (the eleventh) Advanced Flag enabled.File data: 4000000 The purpose of this flag is unknown, but it appears to have little impact on performance. GTA Online Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = GauntletClassic-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' GauntletClassicWeek-GTAO-Advert.png|Advertisement. GauntletClassic-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Gauntlet Classic on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. GauntletClassic-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Gauntlet Classic on Rockstar Games Social Club, pre-2019. GauntletClassic-GTAO-RGSC2.jpg|The Gauntlet Classic on Rockstar Games Social Club. GauntletClassic-GTAO-RGSC3.jpg|The Gauntlet Classic on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Location ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $615,000 or for $461,250 after completing The Diamond Casino Heist as the Heist Leader and using the Gauntlet Classic as a getaway vehicle. Prominent Appearances in Missions *Two Gauntlet Classics can be chosen as getaway vehicles if the player decides to steal them for the Diamond Casino Heist. Events ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Could be won from the Lucky Wheel in the Casino during the Krieger Week event. Trivia General *If the car is fitted with Competition Grille, it will have retractable headlamps. *The "Black Bravado" livery appears to be based on the 1970 stripes. *The "Twin Black Stripes" livery loosely resembles John Tanner's from . One can modify the body to further strengthen this resemblance. *The "AirCav" livery is based on the livery of the Valkyrie, as it bears the same decals with spades, U.S. Army badge and "N-LS5513" registration code. *The "Nokota" livery is based around several of the P-45 Nokota liveries, particularly the "Rootin' Tootin'" livery (as it bears the same scheme, pinup model and registration numbers). *The "Rigid Rocket" livery loosely resembles the Billy the Kid custom drag 1970 Dodge Challenger. *The default radio stations for the Gauntlet Classic are Radio Mirror Park, Vinewood Boulevard Radio, and Los Santos Rock Radio. *The "Gauntlet" badge of the Gauntlet Classic appeared on the official advertisement for the Gauntlet Hellfire. *The "440" badge didn't appear on the Gauntlet Classic, but it can be seen on the preview image of the car on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *All custom Exhaust options have the particle effects offset in a position a few inches below where they should be. *The axle's geometry connecting to the wheel clips through the brake disk when the suspension is lowered. References Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: The Diamond Casino & Resort Category:Vehicles manufactured by Bravado Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Muscle Cars Category:Muscle Vehicle Class